


catatan anak ayam

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Getting to Know Each Other, Lowercase, M/M, Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: malam ini misi byungchan cuma satu: ngintilin orang kencan.(bukan, ia bukan agen pesanan siapapun, apalagi kru dari acara sejeniskatakan putusdi televisi. ia murni berangkat diam-diam menuju tkp karena 20% khawatir dan 80% penasaran, bagaimana jalannya kencan teman yang paling ia sayang.)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Choi Byungchan, Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 4





	catatan anak ayam

**Author's Note:**

> halo! ini adalah kumpulan cerita pendek tentang wooseok × byungchan (woochoi/woobyung) yang kubuat setelah kepikiran pairing ini terus-terusan. saya emang suka banget eksplorasi pairing, tapi kaget ternyata pairing ini populer BANGET di kalangan k-fans ㅠㅠ so i wont call them my getek bcs they're originally a kapal pesiar. 
> 
> selamat baca! (dunia butuh lebih banyak kombinasi pairing pdx1!!)

malam ini misi byungchan cuma satu: ngintilin orang kencan. bukan, ia bukan agen pesanan siapapun, apalagi kru dari acara sejenis _katakan putus_ di televisi. ia murni berangkat diam-diam menuju tkp karena 20% khawatir dan 80% penasaran, bagaimana jalannya kencan teman yang paling ia sayang. terlebih ia belum pernah ketemu sama sekali dengan si calon pacar. gimana mau ketemu? sejin mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan mulu. padahal bukan pertama kalinya ia berusaha mepet gebetan dan ngajak anak orang kencan, kenapa kesannya si calon ini berasal dari kalangan kriminal, sampai-sampai byungchan tidak boleh tahu penampakan dan asal usulnya >:(

“apa jangan-jangan calonnya itu orang yang aku kenal? hemmm…” sepanjang perjalanan byungchan cuma bisa mengira-ngira. meski begitu, ia tetap berusaha fokus ke depan, tidak mau ketinggalan jejak dan pulang dengan tangan hampa. setidaknya bisa intip sebentar lah, juga memastikan calon pacar sejin memenuhi kriteria aman. kalaupun nanti ternyata si doi benar-benar ia kenal … ya … ya bukan masalah! byungchan bukan anak yang suka sebar gosip kok! sejin juga tahu sendiri selama ini byungchan bisa dipercaya menyimpan rahasia, enak diajak cerita-cerita. kekurangannya paling cuma nggak bisa bantu ngasih tips-tips menggaet hati orang, karena ia sendiri miskin pengalaman.

hiks. kalau byungchan ahli dalam merayu dan membuat orang tunduk dalam pesonanya, sudah dari dulu ia dinotis sama mas gebetan dan dapat puk-puk dari beliau tiap sedang haus kasih sayang. bukan cuma meong-meong _tsundere_ dari kucingnya, si brie.

lima belas menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya byungchan tiba di sebuah kafe yang familiar. entah ia pernah mendengar namanya dibicarakan oleh teman-teman di kampus, atau poster promosinya sempat lewat di _feed_ instagram. ia melongok ke depan, belakang, dan samping — memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mencurigainya sebagai begal para pejalan kaki. sejin sendiri sudah lebih dahulu masuk dan sekarang sedang duduk santai sambil membolak-balik buku menu. mukanya nampak cerah sekali, wajar sih, namanya juga mau ketemu dengan si doi. tapi bukankah biasanya seseorang akan berdandan dan memilih pakaian paling bagus sebelum berangkat kencan? sejin malam ini nampak berbeda gitu, lho. ia berpakaian seadanya (walau seadanya level mereka yang melek fesyen sudah cukup di atas rata-rata), tanpa ditemani beret kesayangan dan jas hitam yang biasa menemaninya saat kuliah atau berkunjung ke pameran seni lokal.

“mas sej pakai apapun tetap ganteng, sih. beda sama hamba.” bisik byungchan pada dirinya sendiri. kadang ia membayangkan senangnya bisa berkencan dengan mas gebetan, bertatapan dengannya sambil bergandengan tangan. tapi kok halu amat, mas gebetan gantengnya sudah seperti pangeran yang keluar dari cerita fiksi — sementara ia cuma seekor anak ayam.

sibuk melamunkan mas gebetan rupanya membuat byungchan kehilangan momen datangnya si calon pacar, karena saat ia memandang lagi ke arah sejin, di hadapannya sudah duduk … sebentar … byungchan menyipitkan mata. duh, ini lensa kontak yang dia pakai kurang presisi apa ya? harusnya ia tadi bawa kacamata juga.

“loh??? itu bukannya …” byungchan berkedip-kedip bingung. ia mengendap-endap lagi sampai di jendela samping kafe yang posisinya lumayan dekat untuk mengawasi dua sejoli. bukannya ingin dengar detail percakapan mereka, ia hanya ingin mengecek, kalau yang sedang duduk bersama sejin memang … “mas jinhy—”

“ssh. kamu ngomongnya jangan keras-keras dong.”

_huh???_

byungchan menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang serius mengawasi objek yang sama dengannya: si sejin dan calon pacar. ehm. bukan sekedar calon, kalau kalian tanya. itu _mantan pacarnya_. tapi byungchan tidak bisa fokus melanjutkan aktivitas dan mempertanyakan mengapa sejin bisa berkencan lagi dengan jinhyuk, karena pemuda yang turut mengintai di sebelahnya ini …

tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah _mas gebetan_.

demi semua koleksi album _apink_ yang berjajar di kamarnya, demi mamah dan papah choi yang ada di kampung halaman, byungchan mau nangis.

“m-mas ngapain di sini?” tanya byungchan, sudah bersiap mempermalukan diri sendiri. rasanya itu lebih baik daripada mereka terjebak hening selama satu jam ke depan. bagaimanapun, byungchan juga ingin lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan mas gebetan. selama ini ia cuma bisa mengaguminya sebagai junior di himpunan mahasiswa; ngobrol dan bertemu kalau ada urusan kampus, bukan untuk basa-basi apalagi saling mengenal lebih jauh. padahal ia punya kontak si mas, dan jelas-jelas lingkaran pertemanan mereka tidak terlalu asing, namun tanya kenapa byungchan tak segera mengambil langkah pertama. mungkin sudah takdirnya ia mendapat momen bersama mas gebetan, saat ada di situasi canggung dan membingungkan begini.

“aku? di sini? tentu saja buat mantau si bodoh itu.”

benar. mas gebetan adalah teman baik jinhyuk yang kerap terlihat bersama di luar maupun di dalam kampus. kalau byungchan tidak tahu fakta bahwa mas gebetan masih betah menjomblo dan jinhyuk adalah pacar sejin (sampai beberapa bulan lalu), pasti byungchan bakal mengira merekalah yang berpacaran.

“kamu juga di sini buat mantau?”

“oh, a-aku?” — _ya iyalah. siapa lagi?_ byungchan ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. “iya, mas. penasaran juga sama teman kencannya mas sejin, karena si masnya ogah-ogahan terus tiap ditanya lagi pdkt sama siapa. eh ternyata mas mantan.”

mas gebetan terkekeh mendengar pengakuan byungchan, dan mudah ditebak, byungchan sendiri langsung meninggal _inside._ senyum dan tawa mas gebetan adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang membuat byungchan naksir sejak masa orientasi mahasiswa baru. dari semua jajaran komite instruktur, ternyata ada juga yang tipe byungchan banget, alias ggs. _galak galak sayang._ dia adalah sosok pemimpin yang blak-blakan, tak segan menyinggung siapapun yang bertingkah seenaknya — baik dari pihak mahasiswa baru, maupun senior yang tergabung dalam komite. meskipun secara fisik lebih pendek dan mungil (uh … gemas) di antara yang lain, dia tetap menjadi yang paling menonjol … dan sudah pasti, paling banyak ditaksir. byungchan dari awal paham bahwa ia hanya satu di antara sekian orang yang menjadikan mas wooseok sebagai gebetan. mungkin kedengaran hiperbolis, tapi berangan-angan jadi pacar wooseok itu sudah seperti pungguk merindukan bulan.

“aku baru ingat, kamu … staf himpunan yang sering sama sejin, kan? siapa namamu ... bangchan?”

“byungchan.”

“oh, sori, sori. terlalu banyak chan dalam memoriku.”

_nggak apa-apa._

byungchan menggigit bibir.

_mas wooseok ingat eksistensiku saja sudah seperti mimpi di siang bolong._

sedih amat ya. byungchan sudah seperti fans idol kpop saja.

“omong-omong, berarti kamu tahu kalau mereka mau balikan?” wooseok menunjuk ke arah sejin dan jinhyuk yang kali ini sedang mengobrol sambil memakan hidangan di atas meja. byungchan menggeleng pelan, karena itu kenyataannya? ia tak pernah menyangka sejin akan sesenang itu lagi berinteraksi dengan mas mantan. yang ia ingat, mereka putus setelah terjadi sebuah pertengkaran hebat. sebagai teman sekamar sejin selama setahun terakhir, ia menyaksikan bagaimana sejin menangis sesenggukan di depan jendela di hari mereka terakhir bertemu sebagai sepasang kekasih. byungchan tidak pernah tanya apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar, juga tidak pernah mendesak sejin untuk mengobrol lagi dengan jinhyuk. ia cukup tahu mereka berhenti saling menyapa dan kadang kepergok saling menatap penuh dendam. hanse pernah bilang mereka sudah seperti dua menusia yang kehilangan hasrat, selain hasrat menuliskan nama satu sama lain di dalam _death note_.

wajar sih kalau sejin enggan cerita siapa sosok yang membuat senyumnya kembali melebar, yang mengembalikan bunga-bunga dalam hatinya setelah lama dibiarkan mengering. lah byungchan tahu prahara mereka sebelum dan sesudah putus, meski hanya di permukaan. mungkin sejin malu byungchan akan menganggapnya plin-plan dan tidak belajar dari kesalahan di masa lalu. padahal byungchan _santuy_ dan anti main hakim sendiri. kalau memang sejin dan jinhyuk bisa bahagia lagi ketika bersama ya ia tidak akan melarang. memang byungchan siapa? mama tiri cinderella juga bukan.

“hoo. kirain tahu juga.” wooseok mengusap dagu, gantian memandangi dua sejoli dan byungchan dengan seksama. “seminggu lalu jinhyuk bilang mau balikan sama sejin. aku jelas kaget lah. siapapun yang tahu bagaimana mereka putus dijamin bakal kaget. tapi ya sudah, kalau mereka bisa saling memaafkan dan bertekad memulai lembaran baru bersama, apa kita punya hak buat melarang-larang mereka?”

itu pertanyaan retoris. tapi entah bagaimana, byungchan malah menanggapi, “bener mas. tapi kalau sudah tahu begitu, ngapain mas masih memantau segala?”

_wadaw._ begitu sadar apa yang barusan ia ucapkan sangat terdengar tidak sopan, byungchan langsung panas dingin. ia hampir menunduk untuk meminta maaf, sebelum wooseok menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan terkekeh, _lagi_.

“kamu lucu banget.”

“oh iya mas, makasih. saya memang sudah lucu dari lahir, kok.”

_choi byungchaaannnn!!!_

“yaampun. aku bisa salah fokus ini.” wooseok masih belum berhenti terkekeh, malah suaranya semakin meninggi sampai byungchan yang kali ini harus mengingatkan dengan gestur tangan. syukur, dengan begini ia tidak akan memberikan tanggapan ngaco lain semacam, _“oh ya? aku sudah salah fokus sejak kamu ada di sampingku, mas.”_

“ha, iya, harusnya aku nggak usah ngintilin mereka ke sini. tapi namanya teman sejak lama … yang tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, ada sisi diriku yang masih khawatir sama jinhyuk. gimana kalau dia tiba-tiba nangis di jalan dan nggak jadi ketemuan? gimana kalau dia teringat yang buruk-buruk kemudian meninggalkan sejin tanpa salam? atau … mereka bertengkar lagi di dalam kafe? ya, bayangan-bayangan itu menghantuiku, dan membawaku ke sini.”

_itu bukan hal yang buruk_ , batin byungchan. kalau ia tahu soal ini sejak awal, pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. persentasenya bukan lagi 20% khawatir dan 80% penasaran, tapi bisa jadi 100% khawatir. meski byungchan paham, sejin dan jinhyuk sama-sama sudah dewasa dan bisa menangani masalah mereka sendiri tanpa menimbulkan keributan di depan publik, tetap saja, ada faktor x yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. dan di sinilah wooseok dan byungchan, memantau apakah faktor x tersebut benar-benar terjadi, atau berhasil dilewati.

“nggak apa-apa. seenggaknya datang ke sini membuat hati kita lebih tenang kan, mas.”

mereka bertukar senyum setelah itu.

lalu ketika wooseok bergeser ke kanan, membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis sambil melihat lagi ke arah sejin dan jinhyuk … byungchan berdebar-berdebar hebat. _plis jangan terlalu kenceng, nanti situ dengar_.

“tapi sejauh ini kayaknya mereka baik-baik saja. _pffft_ lihat deh, jinhyuk pake garuk-garuk kepala grogi gitu. ngomong apa, ya, kira-kira?”

byungchan berdeham, sedikit membuat suaranya lebih lebih renyah seperti suara jinhyuk dalam ingatannya, “uhhh sejin apa kamu mau jadi pacarku lagi … aku … masih sayang kamu …”

jangan salah, byungchan bukan berniat ingin melucu dengan berpura-pura menjadi pengisi suara sinetron, tapi ia mencari cara bagaimana agar berhenti grogi dan membuat wooseok terdistraksi. ia bisa hancur menjadi remahan biskuit kalau wooseok sadar dirinya sedang tidak _fine_. sayangnya, ya, sayangnya, ada saja tingkah wooseok yang membuat rencananya tergagalkan. semisal saat ia menyenggol lengan sambil mengomentarinya, “kamu benar-benar anak yang lucu.”

dan ketika ia, (beberapa menit setelah mereka bertukar cerita tentang sejin dan jinhyuk, lalu mengintip keduanya di waktu bersamaan) menatap byungchan dengan senyum lembut,

“hei, setelah ini, apa kau mau makan juga bersamaku?”

(terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan wooseok sedang mengajaknya berkencan, tapi byungchan, _well_ , namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta, refleks menggenggam kedua tangan wooseok dan menjawab tawarannya dengan anggukan antusias.

“—bawa aku ke mana saja, mas. aku rela.") 


End file.
